The Runaway Paladin
by ilovelaw
Summary: Yukio and the exwires were assigned to investigate a surge of demons in a cave. However, they were surprised as the cave kept an angel. What is the connection of this angel with Mephisto and how will she affect the True Cross Order? An OC story YukioxOCxMephisto
1. Chapter 1

Water splashed on Yukio's boots as he continued to run. It was freezing cold inside this cave. His glasses started to accumulate moist due to the difference in temperature. Yukio gritted his teeth. A minute ago, he was still with his friends, but now, he wasn't sure where he was. The last thing he remembered was a loud crash which was later on followed by the screams of his friends. The brown haired boy gripped his gun tighter.

_Damn that Mephisto. _He thought. The former had sent him and the exwires on another high profile mission. He hated the fact that his older brother would have to use his demon powers again. However, he cannot disobey a direct order from his superior.

The mission consisted of an investigation regarding the surge of demons in a certain cave. Yukio hoped that there would be no need to resort to his brother's demon powers or even that…

_"That's the demon look."_

"Damn that man." Yukio skid on the wet ground. He punched the mossy wall and cursed under his breath. The battle with the Impure King took a toll upon him. _Am I turning into a demon? _His heart pounded so hard as if it was going to break his chest. Yukio glanced as his hands. He was shaking uncontrollably just by the thought of it.

_Calm down, there's no need to lose your cool. _He convinced himself.

Moist covered his glasses with every heavy breath he took. "Focus on the mission." He told himself. The faster they get this over with, the better.

Yukio resumed moving. This time, his pace was slower and more careful. Finally, he reached a curb. He placed his back against the wall and slowly peered through it. _Demons, _he thought, _lots of them. _Yukio silently hid on the adjacent wall. He took his time to analyze the situation. He found it peculiar that demons are grouping together. Demons are individual creatures. It is improbable that they move like a hoard unless they are of the same species or following orders from a higher demon.

_Shit. _Why did it take too much before he realized that it was the latter? Their situation became a little bit disadvantageous.

Yukio looked at the number of demons near him. _Less than 50, _he thought. He can take them on. He drew his second gun. And as fast as lightning, he started shooting at the swarm of demons. Slowly, every monster in the area started disintegrating.

_Something's wrong. _He thought. Yukio was shooting the demons mercilessly but nobody was paying attention to him. They weren't attacking him back. Instead, the demons continued to move forward as if he wasn't existing. Yukio made a loud _tsk _sound and landed on the shoulders of one of the demons. He placed his gun on top of its head and shot it. It would be impossible for it not to retaliate in that distance. But it did not do anything. It just let Yukio shoot it in its head.

"Lu..ci..fer.." One of the demons said. "Or..ders.." Another said.

Yukio landed on his feet. "Lucifer?" He whispered under his breath. Realizing his futile efforts of extermination, he holstered back his guns and followed the hoard.

"Yukio!" A faint voice echoed through the cave.

"Nii-san?" Yukio shouted in reply. Rin must be near. Yukio ran towards the direction of his brother's voice. It is best that they first regroup and think of an alternative plan, especially when they do not know what they're up against.

"Yukio-kun! Rin!" Another voice echoed in the darkness. This time, it was Shiemi's voice.

_They are all close by, _he thought. Yukio ran passed the hoard of demons that he was following. The cave passage seemed to go on and on. However, after minutes of running, he finally reached what seems to be the center of the cave.

Yukio went on full stop as he was astonished on what he saw. Hundreds -, no, thousands of demons were swarming at the middle of the cave. But what was even more overwhelming than the large swarm of demons was the silver crystal rock at the center of the cave. The crystal was like a huge tree, with branches extending from one point to the other. Demons, small or large surrounded the crystal structure and attacked it with their full might. The ground began to shake, however, no matter how strong the attacks of these demons were, the crystalline formation did not break.

"Kyaaaa!" Shiemi shouted from a distance. Yukio searched for her until he saw coming out from another opening of the cave. Shiemi's own demon, nii-san was lifting her above its head. They were being carried away by the stampede of demons which came from her direction.

"Shiemi!" Yukio cried.

"Yukio!" She cried back. Tears were brimming on her eyes. "There are too many demons!" She managed to say before she and nii-san were engulfed by the wave of demons.

"Shiemi, attach nii-san to the ground, I'll come and get you!" Yukio said as he jumped over the heads of the demons. He then brought out a gun which was equipped with a harness and fired it upon the crystal. As its hook attached itself to the crystal, Yukio swung towards Shiemi's direction.

Passing over the crystal rock, Yukio's eyes widened as he had a glimpse of what was inside the crystal. "What the—", he managed to say.

Yukio finally got a hold of Shiemi's wrist while they both got suspended in the air. The pendulum swing brought both of them to the nearest wall. Nii-san grew a thick moss which attached itself to the wall. Yukio gently placed Shiemi on top of nii-san's head after which, he secured himself a spot on the wall.

Yukio and Shiemi stared at the multitude of demons below them. "What are they?" Shiemi quivered.

Yukio was about to explain when they heard other shouts. "Rin! Izumo!"

Rin rolled along with the demons. He was shouting hysterically as he struggled to maintain his footing. His blue flames were the only indicator of where he was moving. Izumo on the other hand, calmly stood at one of the demon's heads.

"Rin, Izumo! On the walls." Yukio yelled.

Izumo swiftly jumped from one demon head to another and reached for Yukio's hand. Yukio then swung and threw her which made her land on nii-san's arm. Rin in contrast, tried to fight the demons and carelessly emitted his blue flames.

"Brother, that's pointless!" Yukio growled. Rin, realizing this, followed soon and grabbed himself a spot beside Yukio.

"What the hell is going on?" Rin panted. "Where's Bon and the others?"

Yukio observed the cave. "See those openings?" He pointed. "Every passage in this cave leads here. If this theory is correct, they'll be here soon."

"What is that thing?" Izumo stared at the crystal rock with bewilderment.

"I don't know." Yukio answered. "But I know one thing is for sure." He paused as he inhaled air. "There's a person inside that crystal."

The group stared in fright at Yukio.

"What should we do? We should get him out of there." Rin protested.

Yukio bit his lip. Mephisto's instructions were to investigate the cause of the surge of demons, there was no mention of immediate action against it. It was best that higher level exorcists deal with this chaos rather than risk the exwires' lives.

"Brother!" Rin shouted. Yukio could see his brother's zeal in rescuing the person inside.

One way or the other, Rin _will_ attempt to rescue this person. "I know, I know." Yukio clenched his fist. "We'll get that person out of there."

"Wooaaah!" A unison scream was heard. Finally, Bon and the others appeared.

"Rin, help them get to the walls." Yukio ordered. "I'll approach the crystal and examine its composition. We have to know what it is made of in order to know how to easily destroy it."

Yukio swung in full force towards the crystal. He landed on one of its thick branches. _This is not a normal crystal. _He thought. The components are not from earth, d_emonic origin? or perhaps something else?_

Yukio touched the main trunk of the crystalline formation.

_Lab-dub._

_Lab-dub._

_A pulse? _Yukio tightened his grip on its surface.

_Lab-dub. _He heard it again, this time louder.

The demons below grew restless. Every time the pulse would beat, the demons underneath him would attack the crystal. Roars and explosions filled the air. The cave shook upon the monsters' simultaneous attacks.

"Yukio!" Rin screamed as he saw his younger twin lose his balance and almost fall on the swarm of demons below him.

Thankfully, Yukio was able to hold one of the crystal branches. He pulled himself up and regained his footing. _The person inside is still alive, _he thought, _and the demons are causing some kind of reaction upon it – a defense mechanism? Then, If brother would go near it, it might cause some serious damage to the cave._

But it was too late, Yukio saw his older brother flying towards the crystal and stabbed his sword upon it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yukio growled.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm helping you!"

"You… You just stabbed the rock!" Yukio said in sheer panic.

"I don't have any of your exorcist tools so I had to rely on my sword!" Rin grinned as he dangled below his sword.

Yukio wanted to punch his older brother's face. Instead, he just let out large sigh. "Whatever is inside that crystal is reacting to the demons!" He spat. "The son of fucking _Satan, The. Son. Of. Fucking. Satan _just had to stab it. I told you to wait until I figure out what it is!"

"But, I thought you needed help." Rin made a puppy demon eyes.

Yukio rolled his eyes. "You know that does not work on me." But his brother kept doing it anyway.

_Lab-dub, Lab-dub, Lab-dub. _The pulse went on again, this time, faster, stronger and louder.

The demons below reacted hysterically. They again began attacking, this time fiercer and more relentless. The ground shook and debris from the cave started falling from the ceiling. Demons below started climbing the crystal rock: attacking and biting every piece in an attempt to take out what's inside.

Rin, realizing his mistake, apologetically looked at his younger twin. "I… I'm sorry." He said.

Yukio let out a small grin. It's not all the time you can make Rin Okumura admit his mistakes. This made Yukio pleased with himself.

"Break the crystal from below." Yukio finally had a plan.

"Huh? But you said it reacts to demon powers." Rin stared at him with confusion.

"I know what I said." Yukio calmly replied. "Look, it's either the demons break the crystal or the crystal destroys them along with the cave. If the latter happens, we might die from its collapse. Rin, out of these thousands of demons, you're the only one who doesn't want to injure the person inside and the only one who managed to stab through the crystal."

Rin nodded in agreement with Yukio's plan. "What of the person inside?"

"Once you cut through the crystal, I'll grab him out. Lastly, we need protection." Yukio replied.

"Bon!" Yukio yelled. "Rin's going to destroy the crystal. Once he breaks through, I need you to make a barrier against this swarm of demons."

"A..are you kidding me?" Bon yelled back. "With this number of demons, the barrier won't last for more than five seconds."

Yukio and Rin grinned together as they looked at each other. "Five seconds is more than enough." They shouted in unison.

Bon reluctantly agreed. "You'd better be out after five seconds you damn idiotic brothers!"

"Nii-san," Yukio said as he stared at the swarm of demons below. "Ready when you are."

Rin leaped from the crystal branch and started free falling towards the ground. Before he could even touch the earth, he spun himself and slashed the crystal. The force made a slight crack at its center. Yukio followed his brother towards the ground and began shooting any demon that would get near Rin's line of attack. Izumo's foxes and Shiemi's demon assisted Yukio in guarding Rin.

Amidst the chaos and retaliation that the crystal did to defend itself, Rin managed to land another attack on the crystal. A huge chunk fell off, this time exposing half of the person inside.

Rin and Yukio stared in bewilderment at the person inside. It was a girl. Her silver hair swayed with the wind. Several unidentified markings appeared to be engraved on her face. Her eyes were closed as if the chaos outside did not faze her. She was seemed to be attached to the crystal; like the crystalline came out from her skin and body.

"Ready, Yukio?" Rin gritted his teeth. One more attack and she will be free.

Yukio nodded.

Rin finally launched his last attack. There, he saw with his own two eyes that the silver haired girl inside was free from the crystal that held her. "Now, Bon!" Rin screamed.

Bon set up his barrier.

_Five seconds to save her._

_Five…_

_Four…_

Yukio rushed passed his brother's shoulder as he tried to grab the girl on her waist.

_Three…_

But before he could do so, Yukio saw her pair of eyes open as she stared at him.

_Two…_

She mumbled something on her lips. She was saying something in old Aramaic language. _Destroy… everything? _Yukio's eyes widened.

The younger twin swiftly spun around and kicked his older brother away from direct fire. "Bon, protect Rin!" Yukio managed to scream.

_One…_

A small blinding white light appeared and in an instant, the minute beam exploded into a humongous ray of light obliterating every creature, human or demon in its path.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukio slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was a blinding light that consumed him along with the demons and his friends. _Brother!_ He panicked. Yukio tried to move but pain shot through his entire body.

Realizing his vain efforts to immediately get up, he just stared at the ceiling. _Where am I? _He thought. He was surrounded by nothing. There were neither objects nor people, only this falling snow from above.

He was very thirsty, he thought. Yukio reached for his chest pocket in order to get his vial, but instead of a hard small metal bottle, he felt something soft on his chest. Yukio extended his neck for a look. To his astonishment, there was a large pair of white wings on top of him. Then, he heard someone groan. His eyes widened as he saw the girl with the silver hair sprawled on top of him.

Despite the pain he felt in his body, Yukio carefully moved the girl from his chest. He slowly sat up and assisted the unconscious girl. However, his body froze in terror at what he saw because aside from the wings that slightly covered her whole body, she was wearing nothing. In sheer panic, Yukio placed her back on his chest. Sweat trickled down his face when he felt her breasts touch his torso. Yukio never moved faster in his whole life. He immediately removed his exorcist coat. He could feel his heart race on his chest. Yukio attempted to place his coat over the girl's back, but her wings were enormous.

Another large bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. He did not want to look at her naked body, but he had no choice but to look at it if he wanted to at least clothe her. Yukio grunted in irritation.

Finally, he made his decision. He grabbed the girl on her shoulders and cradled her on his lap. He then placed his exorcist coat on top of her body. Yukio sighed in relief. He could feel his temperature normalizing and the blood that rushed to his cheeks go down.

Yukio sat quietly and contemplated at what he was currently seeing. He did not know which was more incomprehensible: the fact that he was in some white room or that there is a naked angel currently unconscious on his lap.

He adjusted his glasses. Being the man who always had a plan, he could not figure out what to do.

The girl made another groan as she slowly got up from Yukio's lap. She dazedly looked at her surroundings. Finally, her eyes landed on Yukio, who was also staring at her.

She gasped as she immediately crawled away from him. A golden dagger appeared in her hand as she glared.

"Oh for the love of God!" Yukio yelled in frustration. "Can you please, cover yourself first?" He pointed at his exorcist cloak which was now lying on the floor. Yukio crossed his arms. "How can a woman appear naked in front of a man she barely knows?"

The angel gasped in horror and covered her bare body with his coat. "I… I'm sorry." She whispered.

Yukio frowned as he realized that he scared the little creature.

For a while, they both sat awkwardly in silence. The girl kept her distance from Yukio. On the other hand, Yukio did not attempt to come any closer. She was still holding her blade and his body was throbbing that he knew he wouldn't last a minute in a close combat fight.

"My name is Yukio Okumura." He finally said.

She nodded in acknowledgment but did not look at Yukio.

"I… I did not see much of it so you don't have to worry that much." He lied.

Finally, the angel looked at him. To his surprise, she had a small pretty face complementing her silver hair. She had a petite bone structure, but still taller than Shiemi. Her eyes are probably the most beautiful pair he has ever seen, although they are of different colors. One was gold as the sun, while the other one was as blue as the ocean. With her enormous pair of wings, he assumed that she was an angel. Yukio wondered if all angels looked like that.

"I am an exorcist of the True Cross Order. My friends and I were assigned to investigate an influx of demons in the area you were in." Yukio continued.

This time, she got the angel's attention. The golden blade that she held disappeared. Grabbing Yukio's coat, she slowly crawled towards him. The wings on her back followed her every movement like it had a life on its own. She poked him on the cheek.

"Aren't you a little bit young to be an exorcist?" She carefully observed his face.

Her mismatched eyes were even prettier up close. Yukio involuntarily blushed and looked away from her.

"My name is Gabriel." She smiled.

_Gabriel? He heard this name before, _he thought. "Ga- Gabriel, as in _the_ Angel Gabriel?" He cried in shock.

Gabriel let out a small chuckle. "You looked surprised. Do you seriously believe that only demons exist in your world?"

For the countless time, blood rushed on Yukio's cheeks. "It's… It's just that it's my first time seeing an angel." He lowered his head in embarrassment.

Gabriel forced out a smile. "We are not allowed to go out much."

Yukio did not understand what she meant, but there are other pressing concerns than their current conversation. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We're in Limbo, the first circle of hell." She answered. "Where the souls of the unbaptized, and virtuous pagans reside."

Yukio could not believe what he was hearing. "A-am I dead?"

"No, you're not. I may have brought you here accidentally." She reassured him.

Yukio remembered the words she uttered before everything exploded. The Limbo served as her protection against the destruction. _If everything on that cave was destroyed, what about brother and the others?_

"I need to go back!" He demanded.

Gabriel stared at him for a while. He could not decipher what she was thinking but if she could get inside Limbo, she can surely get out of it.

Gabriel let out a huge sigh. "You're right, we should go back." she said. "Even in this place, I am not welcome." She uttered under her breath.

Gabriel extended her small hands to Yukio. "Come, Yukio Okumura. It is time to go back."

Yukio took the angel's hand. Before he knew it, he felt like he was being sucked by some kind of unknown force. His stomach churned violently as if it was going to rip him to pieces. He held Gabriel's hand firmly and shut his eyes tight. He wished that it would soon come into an end.

At last, the cruel sensation has ceased. Yukio opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the dark, damp cave that they were in. However, the situation was not far from worse as he was trapped by large debris of crystals. But the angel was not in sight.

"Gabriel?!" He shouted.

But instead of Gabriel, Yukio heard his older brother's voice. "Yukio! Yukio, where are you?" He screamed.

Yukio wriggled under the debris. He crawled around but he did not see the angel. After a short search, he managed to catch a glimpse of his exorcist coat. Under it laid an unconscious Gabriel.

"Gabriel," he crawled towards her. His hands landed on a puddle of a red thick liquid. _Blood? _He thought. There was no sign of Gabriel's wings, instead, the red liquid oozed out of her back. He reached for her waist and covered her with his coat.

"Rin!" Yukio shouted in panic. "I'm here!"

Very soon, crystals that covered both of them were torn into pieces. Rin's face popped out, with a sign of relief plastered on his face.

"Brother, thank goodness you're okay." Rin cried.

"Yeah, I'm thankful too." Yukio worriedly glanced at Gabriel. "What about the others?" He cried.

"They're fine. Bon's barrier was able to hold the explosion." Rin replied. "But, how dare you ask Bon to protect me instead of having him protect you?" He growled at his younger twin.

"You can scold me later, brother." Yukio pleaded. "We have to get her out of here."

This time, blood dripped from Yukio's coat to his inner shirt. "She's losing too much blood."

Mephisto stared at Yukio and his friends. His legs were crossed while his hands were placed on his chin. Yukio, along with the group of exwires were in his office. They sat in a long table, Mephisto on one end, and Yukio on the other.

The dark haired demon adjusted his large hat. "So you're telling me, that the source of the demon influx in that cave was an angel." He looked at the exorcist.

"Yes. She was encased in a large crystal rock and the demons were trying to destroy it." Yukio reported.

Mephisto grunted. "Angels are troublesome creatures." He recalled. "Stubborn and unforgiving, they'll kill us all if they had a chance."

"When you mentioned 'us', you meant demons, right?" Yukio crossed his arms.

"Ara, ara, ara!" Mephisto squealed. "I forgot there _are _humans in this room." He said mockingly.

"But we couldn't just let her die in that cave." Rin interrupted. "It was my idea to save her. Brother had nothing to do with it."

Mephisto let out a huge sigh. "It's not like we can do something about her. We just have to let her be and she will return back to heaven. You see, angels are creatures up there." He pointed above. "Unless instructed by their God, they would not dare go down this earth. Whatever that caused her to be here and be trapped inside that cave, is no longer our organization's concern. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up and leave this place."

All of them sat silently inside the room. Mephisto placed both his hands on his chin. "Were you able to know the identity of that angel?"

"She said her name was Gabriel." Yukio answered.

Yukio observed how Mephisto's jaw drop and his eyes widened. "Does she have mismatch eyes of gold and blue?" Mephisto whispered under his breath.

Yukio nodded in agreement.

Mephisto made a huge grin. "Well, this has become more troublesome than I thought." He said sarcastically as scratched his head.

Yukio and the exwires could not decipher how Mephisto was acting. He seemed to be relieved of something. He happily stood up from his seat and unconsciously scratched his nose. "Bon-san," He started to look at the ceiling. "I think it is best that you start setting a barrier on yourselves." Mephisto smiled.

Suddenly, a loud crashing noise reverberated throughout the room. Mephisto jumped and landed at the middle of the table. He stared at the chair he was sitting on a while ago. Pieces of wood and foam flew at what now is his destroyed couch.

Dust clouds slowly disappeared, at the center of the wreckage, stood a small silver haired girl with twin blades which she held on both hands.

"My sweet little Angel Gabriel, I'm so happy that you're alive!" Mephisto's eyes sparkled as he giggled on top of the table.

"I knew I smelled something foul inside this place." She glared at him.

"You're so mean!" Mephisto frowned.

"And you were always as loud, Samael!" Gabriel charged at demon in full speed. She spun around and attacked Mephisto with her blades. The demon, on the other hand, casually avoided every attack that she was doing. Gabriel hastened her pace. This time, she managed to land an attack on Mephisto's cheek.

"You cut me!" He cried. Mephisto ran like a scared child and hid behind Yukio.

Gabriel slowly walked towards Yukio's direction. She felt a shot of pain behind her back. Apparently, her injuries weren't fully healed yet. Blood trickled down her back.

Blood flowed from her mouth. "Please move, Yukio Okumura." She smiled while wiping the blood on her mouth.

"P-please, stop this, your wounds are not yet fully recovered." Yukio pleaded. Mephisto nodded in agreement as he repeated Yukio's words.

"Yukio Okumura, an exorcist of the True Cross Order." She pointed her golden blade at him. "Can you please explain why you are protecting that demon?"

A sweat dropped from Yukio's forehead. "He- He's our superior." He stuttered.

"Superior?" Gabriel repeated in confusion.

"Yes! I'm his superior. I, Mephisto Pheles, am the current head of the Japanese Branch of the True Cross Order." Mephisto quivered while still hiding behind Yukio.

"You, little prick!" Gabriel shouted in anger. She disappeared and reappeared instantly behind Yukio. She grabbed Mephisto by ear and dragged him out. She twisted his ear which made Mephisto cry in pain.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She glared at him with her mismatched eyes.

"I… I was trying to find you." Mephisto choked. "For 600 years you went missing. I thought that if I joined the True Cross Organization, I had better chances of finding what lead to your disappearance."

"I… was missing for 600 years?" Gabriel slowly let go of Mehisto's ear.

"Yes, and finally, when we found you, you just started wrecking havoc and attacking me without even hearing my explanation." Mephisto rubbed his ear.

"Oh that," Gabriel looked at her blades as it disappeared in midair. "It's instinct."

"Instinct, my ass." Mephisto cried. "You know very well that I'm not the only demon inside this room."

Gabriel smiled warmly at Rin and Yukio "I know." Yukio on the other hand, averted his eyes.

"But your smell is as foul as always." Gabriel rolled her eyes.

"You! I hate you." Mephisto made a tantrum.

Gabriel coughed another handful of blood. This time, she staggered and fell down to her knees. Blood trickled down her back. Soon enough, there was another small pool of blood.

Mephisto bit his lip. "Shiemi-chan, I need your help."

Shiemi nodded and scurried towards Mephisto. He assisted the angel on his lap. She was still coughing so much blood.

"Nii-san!" Shiemi commanded the small familiar. In an instant, a small light appeared as she commenced on healing the fallen angel.

"What is it?" Gabriel tried to poke nii-san.

"It's my familiar." Shiemi replied. "Bu-but it is best that you avoid moving for a while." She stuttered.

Gabriel blinked her mismatched eyes. The golden one glowed as it reflected the small light. "I see, demons are now helping humans."

"A lot of things have changed since you disappeared, Gabriel." Mephisto worriedly looked at her.

She weakly smiled in reply before succumbing into a warm slumber, yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Father, please listen to what I have to say!" Gabriel said as her golden hair fluttered in the air. _

_"You have hurt your father more than enough." An entity said._

_Gabriel covered her golden eyes as strong winds blew powerfully against her. The wrath of her God has always been just and absolute._

_"Gabriel, you are banished from heaven. You shall live the rest of your life on earth, where the cruel and the sinful reside." The entity said as his voice echoed throughout the heavens._

_Gabriel could feel tears welling up on her eyes. She slowly touched the liquid flowing from her eyes. Not once in her whole existence, she had felt any emotion._

_"Father, please." She pleaded._

_"You shall feel what humans feel, eat what humans eat. You shall feel pain, sadness, happiness, anger and all other emotions that I have given the human race."_

_"This shall be your punishment, Gabriel. I love you, my child, but you leave me no choice. I shall leave you with your angelic powers, so that you may continue to do my will. However you shall…"_

Gabriel suddenly sat up from her bed. Beads of sweat started appearing on her forehead. _Was that a bad dream? _She thought. Samael, long, long time ago told her that humans were capable of dreaming. So, this must be what he was talking about back then.

The petite girl touched and looked at her silver hair. She remembered when they were gold as the sun. But now, it was just dull silver. She gave out a huge sigh. It was no use remembering the past, she told herself. She silently shifted herself on her bed.

Gabriel remembered her wounds. She tried touching her back – the part where her wings come out. She was surprised that the injuries were no longer there. _The little familiar was really good at healing_, she thought.

The silence inside her room was deafening. _Where is that loud Samael,_ she grunted. Slowly she got out of bed and went out of her room. She could not figure where she was, but she was surrounded by large halls. She remembered the churches that humans made in honor of their father. She smiled as she continued to stare at them in amazement. Before she knew it, she bumped into someone's back.

"Uhm, I'm sorry." She said. "I wasn't looking where I was going." She bowed her head.

"Gabriel-san?" A familiar voice answered.

It was Yukio Okumura. However, he was not wearing his exorcist uniform. Instead he was wearing a polo shirt with a necktie and slacks.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled. "Are your injuries fully healed yet?"

Gabriel nodded. "The little familiar was amazing." She brightly smiled at the brown haired boy.

"Oi, Yukio-san." One of his random classmates called him. "Who's that little girl, and why is she wearing hospital clothes?"

Gabriel looked at her clothes. _Are these clothes not normal clothes? _Suddenly, her face felt hot. It was an unpleasant feeling. It was like he was making fun of her. The little angel hid herself behind Yukio. She clutched his school uniform tightly.

"Oh, she's a new student." He lied as he forced a smile to entertain his classmate. His aura however was different. A dark atmosphere filled the hallway. His classmate immediately said goodbye as he scurried petrified down past the hall.

"Are you afraid of humans?" Yukio said as he stared as his classmate's back as he continued running.

"I…It's not that." Gabriel gripped Yukio's uniform tighter. "It's just that, I'm not used to them seeing me, that's all."

Yukio placed his hand on her head and pulled her close. "You don't have to worry, I'm here." He said.

The silver haired angel flushed as she nodded in agreement. Yukio, realizing what he just said coughed in embarrassment.

"We should let Mephisto know that you're already awake." He said.

Mephisto let out a large grin. "My adorable little Gabriel." He called her as he giggled in his seat.

Gabriel, on the other hand, glared at the demon in front of them. "I'm so happy that you're alright." He smiled.

"Now, before we discuss what happened to you, I think you should first change your clothes. People would think that weird if you're walking around school on hospital clothes." He giggled again.

"Ah! I just have the right outfit for you!" Mephisto twirled his fingers. All of a sudden, a dress appeared in front of him. "This is one of my favorites. It's part of my personal collection, and I'm giving it to you because I love you." The dark haired demon placed both his hands on his cheeks as he shook his booty.

"You idiot!" Yukio yelled as he shot the piece of clothing. The black and white dress soon disintegrated into thin air.

"Yukio-kun! Wh-why?" Mephisto cried as he unsuccessfully tried to pick up the pieces of the dress.

"That was my favorite café maid outfit! It was perfect for my cute little Gabriel!" He wiped the tears in his eyes.

"You freakin' weird otaku!" Yukio glared at Mephisto. He then grabbed Gabriel's hand and dragged her out of Mephisto's office.

"My Gabriel!" Mephisto shouted as he tried to catch both of them.

Mephisto paused and cleared his throat. He sat back down on his chair and swiveled it. "Ara, ara, Gabriel-chan, involving yourself again with another son of Satan." He let a cynical grin.

Yukio dragged the little angel far away from the main office before he finally made a stop. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Whatever you do, don't wear anything Mephisto asks you to wear." He said in annoyance. _He's enjoying himself too much. _He thought.

"I guess I'll have to find you some decent clothing." Yukio sighed.

Yukio placed his fingers on his chin. "I guess that will do for now." He said.

He gave Gabriel one of his blue cotton hoddies. It was so large that it worked as a dress. The angel was not complaining anyway, so that will have to do for now.

Gabriel smiled gleefully as she touched the hood of the sweater. "It's so soft."

Yukio averted his eyes. _Mephisto was right. She IS adorable._ He adjusted his glasses as he tried to shake the thought off.

"Now, if only we can ask Shiemi-san for some shoes that would be better…" Yukio absentmindedly looked at the angel.

To his surprise, the silver haired girl was covering one of her eyes – the blue one, while her golden eye shone so bright as if it was burning. Slowly, the angel stood up from her seat and started to observe her surroundings. Then, without a trace, she disappeared in front of Yukio.

"Gabriel-san!" was the only thing that the exorcist managed to say.

Gabriel leaped from one building to the other. "What dark aura." She hissed under her breath. Considering the massive dark energy that the entity was releasing, it is not a regular demon. She bit her lip.

"Gabriel." A voice followed her. Soon, Mephisto appeared beside her. He was sitting on a floating couch as it coursed through the top of the buildings.

"This dark aura –" Gabriel started.

"I know." Mephisto answered. "Cerberus." He glanced at the angel.

"I'll deal with it." The angel in the blue cotton hoodie said.

Memphisto looked intently at the little girl. "Are you sure about this?"

"Worried about your little angel?" Gabriel said sarcastically.

Mephisto lay quiet for a while. _Of course, I'm worried about you, you idiot. _He bit his lip.

"I'll handle the barrier." He finally said, trying to change the topic. "Exorcists won't be able to handle protecting everyone in this town.

Gabriel nodded as she hastened her pace and disappeared before Mephisto.

_Be careful, Gabriel._

Back at the Exorcist headquarters, low level exorcists were starting to panic all over the place. Shura, on the other hand started shouting commands on how to handle the current situation. The big busted exorcist made a loud _tsk _sound. _It's not every day a demon like Cerberus appears on earth, _she thought.

"There you are, you weirdo." She said as Mephisto appeared beside her.

"We have reports from the Vatican that the demon Cerberus has been spotted fifteen kilometers on the outskirts of Tokyo. Currently, exorcists have placed a barrier in order to avoid any human casualties." The orange haired woman reported.

"They will not be able to contain Cerberus." Mephisto replied. _What is Satan's favorite pet doing here? _He thought.

Not for long, Yukio and the group of exwires appeared.

"Orders, sir?" Yukio asked the demon.

Memphisto stared at them for a while. Before long, another exorcist came running towards them. "Sir, we have received reports that an unknown entity is currently engaging Cerberus."

Mephisto silently smiled to himself. "Listen up," he commanded.

"Nobody is going to engage Cerberus."

Rin who was standing beside his younger brother protested. He knew he can take down the demon.

"Don't even think about it, Rin Okumura." Mephisto glared at him. "You may be the son of Satan, but with your current abilities, one swipe from that demon would send you back to Gehanna."

Shura, Yukio, Rin and the exwires stood in shock. This was the first time they saw Mephisto this serious. Even if the whole Japanese Branch is under attack, he would still be jolly and playful as usual. But this time, even his aura is different.

"Cerberus is a creature that is beyond everyone's level here." Mephisto said. "Aside from its colossal body, the Cerberus attracts other demons. Therefore, it wouldn't only be that dog on the field." He continued.

"I'll lead the team which handles the barriers. Bon, you come with me." He pointed at Bon.

"Exorcists who are neither for support nor protection, your task are to destroy all accessory demons that the Cerberus attracts."

"Lastly." Mephisto paused. "Do not engage Cerberus head on. Am I clear?" He commanded the Japanese Branch.

"Roger!" A loud unison replied echoed throughout the room.

Mephisto began walking away as he led the exorcists who specialize in making barriers and protections. However, Shura blocked his way. "What are you planning?" She glared at him.

Mephisto shrugged. "I'm planning to save Tokyo." He calmly said.

"That unknown entity that's engaging Cerberus, what is it?"

"Shura-san," Mephisto started walking away. "You should be thankful that this time, your God is on your side."

He then disappeared leaving the orange haired exorcist confused.

Gabriel landed on a tree branch. It was a good thing that Cerberus was wrecking havoc in a nearby forest. At least there would be minimal damage to the populated city.

The silver haired angel looked below. A small number of exorcists were already setting up barriers to hold the creature.

_I must defeat it in haste. _She thought. The more she lets the fight prolong longer, the greater the number of demons that the foul beast will attract.

Gabriel disappeared from the tree branch. In an instant she reappeared in front of the demon dog's head. Golden blades appeared on her hands. While floating on air, she proceeded to stab its head – just right in between the eyes. However, her first attempt was a failure as the second head of the Cerberus engaged her and tried eating her from the side. The angel had no choice but to abandon her first attack and avoid the second head of the dog.

The demon dog roared deafeningly. The entire forest shook as the trees swayed after hearing its voice. Immediately, demons appeared from nowhere. Most of them slowly walked away from Cerberus, while the others started protecting it. Gabriel, who was caught up with the whole fiasco went on destroying the demons that were protecting Cerberus.

She sliced every demon on her sight. Soon, reinforcements came from the Japanese branch. Exorcists began their own individual battle against demons. Gabriel before long was free to attack the demon dog for the second time.

However, she knew that another direct attack won't work. _Damn those three heads. _She thought. Again, she leaped towards the demon dog. This time, she directed her attack towards its torso. Gabriel combined her blades into one. She stabbed the dog on its side. As soon as her blades punctured the gigantic creature, she whispered something in the Aramaic language which made the blade wounding the demon expand to one giant golden blade which pierced through its thick demonic body. She then stood on top of the hilt of her now colossal blade. The little angel leaped towards the sky and with the speed of light dropped down back to her hilt to severe the demon's torso into half. But before she could reach her blade, the demon's tail swung towards her which made her fly to the nearest tree.

Gabriel's body slammed to the nearest tree, or so she thought. The silver haired angel looked up to see where she hit herself. To her surprise, a boy with flaming blue ears and tail caught her.

"We're here to help, Gabriel-chan." Rin grinned as his blue flames grew brighter.

"Can you stand?" Yukio, the younger twin of Rin Okumura appeared beside his brother.

Gabriel made a large grin. "You're underestimating me, Yukio Okumura." She leaped out of Rin's arms and regained her footing.

"Blue flames, a son of Satan, perhaps?" Gabriel smiled at Rin.

"I can help you destroy it!" Rin told Gabriel.

"I admire your courage, young one." She let out a small chuckle and pointed at the three-headed dog. "But not every demon can be extinguished by your blue flames." She continued. "Sometimes, it is those blue flames that give them strength. That dog came from Satan himself. It is the blue flames that give its power."

The colossal demon, because of the injury it has sustained let out a second roar. Soon, demons started appearing again.

Yukio killed every demon as it began appearing, Rin did the same. Rin, after hearing Gabriel's explanation sheathed his sword. His blue flames began to disappear and had to take on demons head on instead of relying on his demonic powers.

"Rin-kun." Gabriel said as she bent one knee. "Leave this to me," Soon, large white wings appeared on Gabriel's back. She then soared towards the sky. The Okumura brothers stood in admiration at the angel.

Rin's jaw flung wide open. "It-it's beautiful!" He said as he saw Gabriel soar to the sky.

"Brother, focus." Yukio said as he shot down demons that were coming out from nowhere. Yukio tried not to mind the soaring angel above them. But indeed, he will never get used to how beautiful those creatures are.

Gabriel skyrocketed to the sky. Then, she started plummeting down in great speed. Another blade appeared on her hands, this time; she aimed at the demon dog's neck. The golden blade extended to the ground for another time as it punched through the creature's neck. Its tail again, came for Gabriel. But this time, she was prepared. With her wings, she rose from the sky and spun towards its tail as she severed it from its main body.

Cerberus cried in pain. Without further interruption, demons, from left and right surrounded them. The demon dog, with the help of the accessory demons bashed the barrier in order to escape. The ground shook as the Mephisto and other exorcists tried to hold the barrier.

"Oi, Gabriel!" Mephisto screamed as he floated right outside his barrier. His arms were stretched as several large black holes appeared around him. Aside from creating a barricade, Mephisto, being the King of Time, slowed down the disintegration of the barriers that exorcists made.

"You sure are taking your time there." He panted. Gabriel did not reply but only grinned at the dark haired demon which made the latter frown in annoyance.

Gabriel flew in the air and held out her hands. However, instead of the twin golden blades that she always carried, a large scepter appeared in midair. She grabbed it and twirled it in her hands.

With unimaginable speed, she charged Cerberus and aimed for its middle head. The middle head opened its mouth in an attempt to devour the angel alive. But before it could do so, Gabriel pierced her scepter inside its mouth. Her weapon impaled its throat through and through to the middle of its eyes. The second of its heads came to the rescue and attacked Gabriel from the side. The angel grabbed her scepter from the creature's mouth. As a result, the middle head was cut into two. She twirled her scepter towards the other attacking head. In a split second, Cerberus' other head came flying to the ground.

Now, the creature, with its lone right head whimpered at the sight of its other mutilated heads. Gabriel flew on top of the demon dog and swirled her scepter. She then, in mid air, charged at the last head and severed it from its neck.

Cerberus, now headless, staggered before its enormous body hit the ground. The accessory demons on the other hand, scurried away as they saw the lead demon die.

Rin, Yukio and all other exorcists that were present in the battle could not believe their eyes. That was the power of an angel.

Upon the order of Mephisto, the exorcists began to regroup and started treating those who are injured. The little silver haired girl flapped her wings and landed in front of Mephisto shocking everyone.

She did not smile, nor greeted Mephisto. Instead, she brought out her scepter and blocked large attack that came from nowhere.

"Where's the demon?" Arthur A. Angel said as he sprung out the dimensional key hole.

The exorcists of the Japanese Branch of the True Cross Order stood in shock seeing the current Paladin of the Vatican.

"Attacking members of your order is most despicable." Gabriel glared at the man wearing a straw hat. Lewin Light walked out of the dimensional keyhole. His eyes were hidden under his hat but he smiled at the silver haired angel.

"Oh, I wasn't aiming at them. " He grinned. "I was aiming at the demon."

Gabriel glanced at Mephisto. She could feel the anger inside her well up. "As I've said, attacking members of your order is most despicable."

Without waiting for another second, she charged at the man with the straw hat. _Don't you dare hurt my friend. _She lunged her scepter towards Lewin, but the blond man drew his large sword and blocked Gabriel's attack. The silver haired angel drew her attention towards Arthur. She swung her scepter to untangle their weapons and kicked the large broadsword on its side. The impact made Arthur lose his balance. On the other hand, Lewin made a large ball of glowing light and aimed it directly at Gabriel. The little angel was unfazed by the strong force heading towards her. Instead of evading Lewin's attack, she walked directly towards it. Soon, an explosion reverberated towards the forest.

Mephisto calmly set up a barrier to protect his constituents. When the dust clouds finally settled, Arthur and the other high level exorcists from the Vatican stood in shock as they saw the arc knight kneeling as the silver haired girl choked him with one hand.

Slowly, Gabriel's wings expanded as she gripped Lewin's neck tighter. "Now, tell me." She glared at him with her mismatched eyes. "Which demon were you attacking?"

Arthur A. Angel was in shock as Lewin, one of his strongest exorcists lay struggling at the hands of a little winged girl in a blue hoodie. He took his broadsword and let out one of his most powerful attacks.

Gabriel saw the paladin aim at her with his large broadsword. She did not move from her place but instead, lifted her hand. In an instant, she stopped Arthur's sword and disarmed it from him. Arthur knelt on the ground as he could not believe what was happening. Gabriel walked towards him while dragging along Lewin. She stared at Arthur with her mismatched eyes. For the first time, fear enveloped the paladin. Demons don't make him feel this terrified. He stared back at the little girl as he felt her eyes engulf his whole persona.

Gabriel grabbed the paladin by the neck. "Insolent beings." She said as she threw Lewin and Arthur to the ground. Both men crawled to the ground as they caught their breaths.

Gabriel took Arthur's sword and stabbed it to the ground. "Your powers…

…came from me." She tightened her grip on the sword.

"And everything you know to exterminate these foul beings…"

"…came from me." She said as she broke the broadsword in into pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

Mephitso sat quietly in his office. He wanted to sigh, but he wouldn't want to know the reaction of the angel in the blue hoodie seated at the side. She was swaying her legs as if she did not do anything shocking. The demon observed her carefully. _Angels as usual, are unforgiving, _he thought.

Aside from attacking the Pope, attacking a Paladin is one of the most heinous crimes that one may commit under the Order. Angel or not, what Gabriel did was intolerable for the Order.

Finally, Mephisto let out a huge sigh which caught the angel's attention.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Why did you attack Arthur and Lewin?" He didn't answer her question.

The silver haired angel pouted as she stood up and walked towards Mephisto. "I was just protecting you because they attacked you!" She said haughtily while crossing her arms.

Mephisto let out a small smile and scratched his nose. He couldn't help but feel happy at the angel's gesture. He did not know why, but Gabriel has always been protective of him ever since she became human.

But of course protecting a demon would not save her from the Order's punishment.

The dark haired demon placed his hands on his chin. He was contemplating on how he could help Gabriel get out of this situation. He could probably deal with one or two elders and convince them that she _is_ an angel. However, even the Order, which was founded under the belief that angels existed, would find it hard to believe that one actually came down from earth.

For the longest time, angels did not come down to this earth, the first and last one was this little pouting lady in front of him. And that was a thousand years ago. Even the oldest elder haven't lived that long.

Mephisto unconsciously stared at Gabriel. However, his gaze was far and was blank. _It was unbelievable enough that there is an angel here on earth and even more unbelievable that she was condemned by heaven. _He thought.

_What kind of father would condemn her daughter in this merciless world? _Mephisto gritted his teeth.

The silence in the room was deafening. There was nothing to be heard except the occasional sighs that the demon made. _Protecting me, huh?_ He thought.

Mephisto leaned back on his chair. He remembered centuries ago, when the same girl with the silver hair and mismatched eyes tried to eliminate him from this world. He was only a small demon at that time, and Gabriel – Gabriel was the most majestic and at the same time, the dangerous creature that a demon could encounter.

_"What are you doing, demon?" The then angel Gabriel growled as she picked up a small demon from his neck and slammed its body on the nearest tree. The little demon, also known as Samael, whimpered in fear and pain as the angel tightened her grip. _

_For demons, angels are unclean creatures. The sight of them is already the most despicable, what more if they touch you. The demon scratched the angel's hands and tried to loosen her grip. Samael felt the most irritating sensation in his body. _

_A burning sensation wrapped the little demon's neck. Angels are just too holy – to the point that their mere presence burns down weaker demons in an instant._

_"I.. I was just playing with the children." Samael choked._

_The angel threw the demon to the ground. Samael looked minute in front of her. Angels, in their original state, were almost seven feet tall. They had golden eyes that blazed like the sun; one look would burn demons to the ground. They had long golden hair that swayed along with their every movement. They had enormous wings that create violent winds when they flap it. _

_Samael stared at the majestic and at the same time terrifying creature in front of him. Being only a little demon, he knew he would not stand a chance against her. He was lucky, he was the son of Satan – he didn't instantly burn to death when the angel held him._

_A blade slowly appeared on the angel's hand. It was so large that it would be compared to a sword. Samael, in panic scurried down the ground and start running for this dear life. _

_"Despicable son of Satan." _

_"In the name of my Lord, I Gabriel shall wipe you out in the face of this earth." Was what the angel said as she stabbed the little demon's leg. _

_Samael made the loudest cry a little demon could shout. He thought he had already lost his leg as the pain alongside with a burning sensation shot throughout his limb. The holy matter in the angel's blade slowly disintegrated his little leg._

_"Take it out!" He pleaded the angel. _

_The angel, did take her enormous blade out of his leg. However, it was not because empathy. _

_He couldn't do anything but cry. This was the end, he thought. He just wished that he could continue interacting with humans. Samael closed his eyes. Whether he was ready for death or not, wasn't his concern because he knew that there would be no escape from this entity._

_Gabriel latched her final blow, but before she could do so, small voices started calling out for the little demon._

_"Samael!" They said as they scurried towards the direction of the demon. The angel on the other hand, instantly disappeared. She would not risk being seen by humans._

_The children saw their playmate bloodied on the ground. "Wh..what happened to you?" One of them screamed._

_"I fell down the tree." Samael tried his best to smile._

_His playmates then helped him to get up and send him to the nearest doctor in the town. _

_For the longest time, the angel did not appear in front of Samael. But he was always terrified when he was alone. He felt like there were always eyes watching over him. Until one day, his fears finally came back to life when the angel landed before of him._

_The little demon was so shocked that he stumbled on a tree root. However, to his surprise, the angel didn't look like the last time he saw it. She now had a smaller stature, just like an ordinary human girl. Her wings were not in her back and she was wearing normal clothes. But her face and eyes were as terrifying as always. She slowly walked towards Samael. The little demon closed his eyes as he prepared for his doom. But his death took a little bit too long and he didn't feel anything. He wondered if death was like that._

_Samael opened his eyes, and to his surprise, the golden haired angel was kneeling down and staring at him._

_"How do you do it?" She asked._

_"D-do what?" Samael said as he tried to crawl slowly away from the angel._

_"Interact with humans?" Her curious golden eyes lay fixed at Samael._

_"I tried copying what they wear and how they act. But I still couldn't understand them." She pointed at her clothes._

_Instantly, the fear that engulfed Samael disappeared. I see, he thought. She was just like him, curious of the human world._

_"W..well, first you should at least get rid of that death glare that you always have…" He suggested._

_The angel glared at him menacingly with her golden eyes._

_The little demon shrieked. "I.. I.. mean hu-humans are e-easily scared, so i-it wo-would be best if you don't g-glare too much." He stuttered all the way. Samael was so scared at the angel that he thought he would get killed._

_"M..my name is Samael." The demon finally calmed down._

_"Gabriel," the angel stood up. _

_"I can help you know more about them if you want to…" He continued._

_The angel glared at him for a while before she nodded in agreement. He couldn't believe that he just befriended an angel._

_Centuries have passed and Samael still couldn't believe that he was interacting with the creature from heaven. Time to time, Gabriel would visit him in a small cottage deep in the forest. There, Samael would teach her some things that he learned about humans. _

_Angels, as he learned from his father, are very peculiar creatures. Satan told Samael that they are creations which do not possess any bit of humanity. Basically, they are soldiers created for the sole purpose of protection. They do not have emotions and are obedient only to their God. And no angel has betrayed their God, except the angel Lucifer which Samael later found out, was his older brother._

_Ever since Lucifer's betrayal, angels and demons were at war with each other, destroying each other when they have a chance until finally, heaven won. Their God defeated Satan and placed him in Gehanna where he is to rot for eternity, or so they thought._

_The long peace that the world had when Satan was condemned in Gehanna was eventually broken when Satan deceived God's new creations – man. Since then, demons were able to infiltrate earth when they possess man. Heaven on the other hand was helpless. Their God was not able to wage war against the demons down on earth in fear that it would obliterate his most loved creations. Samael's father would always laugh so hard every time he tells this story._

_Samael's curiosity got a hold of him when one day during their lesson, he asked Gabriel what she was doing here on earth._

_"I was sent here to kill demons and teach humans how to get rid of demons." The angel nonchalantly gave an answer before she realized that she was talking to a demon. _

_The both of them lay silent for a while before Gabriel started talking again. "Aren't you going to attack me? I kill your kind." _

_"Did you know that before I went here, I killed more than a hundred of demons first?" She continued._

_Samael didn't answer but just gave her a shrug. "I am not interested with your war." He finally said._

_"If ever I would have to choose a side, I want the side which would not hurt humans." He continued. "I saw what demons do to humans and I don't like it. Humans are nice to me, so I don't mind that you kill the bad demons."_

_Gabriel couldn't do anything but stare curiously at the now teenage demon who was pouting in embarrassment at what he said. What demon would condemn his kind for the sake of humans?_

_Unconsciously, Gabriel grabbed Samael's cheek and pinched it._

_"Ouch, it burns!" He said as touched it. Samael still could see the steam coming out of his cheek from his contact with the angel._

_The angel did nothing but smile. _

_Samael couldn't help but blush as he saw Gabriel smile for the first time. She was beautiful, he thought._

_Their lessons continued for a few more weeks. The angel was beginning to be more comfortable and friendly towards the demon. Several times, Samael would end up with several burns in his face and arms because the angel would either pinch him or playfully punch him on his arm because the lesson was interesting. At times, she would tell stories about her brothers and sisters in heaven, which Samael enjoyed._

_However, the day came when Gabriel did not appear for their daily class. Samael wondered what was taking her so long. _

_Weeks passed and still, there was no sign of Gabriel. Then, in one stormy day, Samael arrived at the small cottage where he and the angel would meet. It was dark and damp. Lightning stroke almost every time it had the chance. The strong winds shook the roof of the small cottage. Water slowly piled up on the ground. Samael walked through the flood and mud as he unhurriedly headed towards the cottage. However, before entering, he observed that a dark liquid flowed out from inside the cottage. It was too dark to see what it was, so he thought water was reaching the interiors of the cottage. _

_His heart however, began to beat loudly as he saw pieces of feathers floating on the puddle of water surrounding the cottage. He slowly opened the small door. To his surprise, a girl with silver hair, surrounded by her own blood alongside with thousands of dirty feathers, was sprawled on the floor._

_She was breathing heavily while being covered in her own blood and sweat. She tried to look up towards the person who entered the cottage. The silver haired girl smiled weakly as she called out for the demon._

_"Samael." She whispered._

_Instantly, the demon recognized the person lying on the ground. He ran towards the angel, splashing the dark liquid as his feet stomped the ground._

_"Gabriel?!" The demon shouted in panic. He held her on his arms, brushing away the feathers that were stuck on her face. She was bleeding all over her body. But, there were no other external wounds besides the one on her back._

_The demon could not figure out what had happened. Gabriel's once golden hair was now dull silver. Her eyes were now mismatched colors of blue and gold._

_"What happened?" He gritted his teeth._

_The angel did not answer his question but deliriously repeated the same phrase all over again. "Father, it hurts." She said._

_"It hurts," As she clutched the demon on his chest._

"Samael?"

"Samael!" The angel repeated until the demon came to his senses.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel looked anxiously at the demon who was seated on the table. Mephisto did not notice it himself, but his fangs started to protrude from his mouth. His ears become more and more elongated resembling his true demon form. Blue flames uncontrollably emitted itself from his whole body.

"Huh?" He managed to say as he finally came to his senses.

"You're…" Gabriel worriedly paused and tried to touch the demon on his face.

Mephisto on the other hand, brushed the angel's hand off and instead stared at the angel directly on her eyes.

_Even the thought of you getting hurt makes me so mad, _he thought.

Mephisto sighed loudly and grabbed the angel by the arm. He then locked her tightly in his chest. The little angel protested violently as she tried to escape the demon's clutches.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Gabriel shouted in panic.

"This is called a hug." Mephisto shouted back as he controlled the struggling angel. "I thought I taught you this a long time ago, it's what humans do when they're feeling affectionate."

"I- I know what it is!" She growled. "But I haven't reverted back to my human form, you will burn!"

The demon shrugged as he continued to hug the angel. Slowly, small steams started appearing from Mephisto's body. His body started to sizzle and a burning sensation slowly crept throughout his body.

Gabriel gasped in horror. "Samael –"

The demon told her to shut up. "Just let me do this, please." He said.

_This time, just let me hold and protect you._


End file.
